Memento
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. 'Namun ketika aku tersadar, aku adalah anak perempuan dan kau laki-laki. Kita tidak bisa seutuhnya menjadi sepasang sahabat sejati. Maafkan aku. Maaf aku suka padamu.' SasuSaku.


**Judul:** Memento

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** AU, possible OOC-ness, kinda angsty

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**NOTE: **Sebagai permintaan maaf untuk update-an Little Fire yang akhir-akhir ini selalu tertunda, saya suguhkan ficlet dengan nuansa romansa yang cukup kelam ini.. ^^

Sakura's POV.

**Memento (english) : Cinderamata terakhir**

* * *

**Memento**

**

* * *

**

.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kita berdiri di stasiun kereta api ini bersisian. Baik kau maupun aku, bersiap melangkah menuju masa depan baru. Entah apa yang ada di penghujung jalan yang kita tuju, namun tak terbersit pikiran untuk menghentikan langkah kita barang sejenak saja. Memantapkan hati menapaki jalan menuju masa depan yang berbeda.

Aku ingat betul, di hari bersalju itu kau merapatkan mantel tebalmu, berdiri di samping loket pintu utara. Ketika aku sampai di tempat ini, langkah kakiku yang lincah menimbulkan bunyi pantulan hak sepatuku dengan lantai stasiun yang hitam pekat.

Kau menoleh ke arahku dan melambaikan tanganmu yang dibalut sarung tangan biru tua. Sudut bibirmu melengkung sedikit, mulutmu meluncurkan kata yang begitu manis terdengar di telingaku saat itu, "Sakura…" sahutmu menungguku menjejakkan kaki menghampirimu.

Aku mengembangkan senyum, balas melambaikan tangan dan mempercepat derap langkahku.

Dalam beberapa detik aku sudah sampai di sampingmu, dan senyumku pun merekah. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu sedikit dengan sopan.

"Masih lima belas menit sampai kereta datang," ujarku memecah kesunyian.

"Hn…" jawabmu.

Aku melirik sedikit ke arahmu dengan ekor mataku, melihat raut wajahmu yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat kau ungkapkan.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi ya…" sahutku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hn…" lagi-lagi kau menjawab seperti itu.

"Setelah inipun, banyak hal yang akan terjadi," ujarku lagi.

Kali ini kau menoleh ke arahku tanpa menyahut. Terdiam dalam keheningan dan menatapku lurus.

Aku tersenyum tipis, mengatupkan kedua kelopak mataku. Memberi kesan bahwa aku tidak menyadari tatapan matamu padaku. Ini berat.

"Sepuluh meter," ujarku memecah keheningan sesaat kemudian, masih dengan kedua kelopak mata yang terkatup rapat.

Kau tidak menyahut, namun aku tahu kau tengah mengerutkan keningmu dan menungguku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, jarak di antara kita adalah sepuluh meter," aku mulai membuka suaraku. "Di awal musim semi awal tahun ajaran baru itu, aku menemukanmu. Kau yang melenggang menghampiri lapangan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dalam sekejap saja telah membuat ratusan pasang mata tertuju padamu."

Kau diam tak menyahut.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, menoleh padamu sedikit, "Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?"

Segaris senyum tipis terbayang di wajahmu, "Tidak banyak. Aku sudah terbiasa," jawabmu dengan sedikit bergurau.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu," sahutku di sela tawa renyahku.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa saat itu sepasang mata emerald-mu itu tak berkedip menatapku?" nada canda masih terasa dari caramu berkata-kata.

Sungguh sesuatu hal yang aneh, ketika di saat seperti itu kita dapat mengungkapkan segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di benak kita selama ini—dengan ringan dan tanpa beban.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabku.

Dan sungguh pula hal yang aneh karena di saat seperti itu, siapapun mendapat keberanian untuk mengutarakan segala macam hal yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dan tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Yang selama ini tak sanggup kita bawa ke permukaan.

"Oh…" sahutmu singkat.

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepalamu saat itu. Hanya 'Oh' saja yang meluncur keluar dari bibirmu yang sedikit membeku dengan hawa dingin malam musim dingin di hari bersalju yang sudah lama berlalu itu.

"Saat itu," aku mulai lagi, "aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku sungguh terkejut melihat namamu dalam daftar anggota klub yang kuikuti."

Kau tersenyum, "Begitu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Tidak disangka, pembawaanmu yang dingin dan tidak senang bergaul dengan banyak orang itu rupanya menyembunyikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kau sangat memperhatikan sekelilingmu, orang-orang di sekitarmu, dengan caramu sendiri," ujarku ringan dengan senyum di bibirku. "Dan tahu-tahu saja, jarak di antara kita semakin menipis seiring berlalunya waktu. Hingga tanpa sadar, ketika kubuka mataku, kau sudah ada di sampingku. Jarak di antara kita telah menjadi hanya satu meter saja."

Kau tersenyum, "Kau senang mengukur jarak dengan orang lain, Sakura?"

"Aku mengukur jarak dengan sahabat baru," timpalku dan balas tersenyum ke arahmu.

"Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam menjalin hubungan sosial dengan siapapun," kau mulai dengan ceritamu, "senang rasanya ketika aku bergabung dengan klub manga kita itu. Bertemu dengan macam-macam orang, melihat berbagai macam bentuk emosi manusia, permasalahan, dan kekuatan macam apa yang membuat mereka tetap berdiri tegap walau sudah jatuh di jalan kehidupannya. Aku senang," ujarmu dengan tutur kata yang tenang dan menyiratkan berbagai macam arti.

Aku mengangguk, "Itu benar… aku juga senang," sahutku berusaha setenang dirimu.

"Saat itu aku merasa semuanya lebih baik terus seperti itu. Tiga tahun bersama dengan teman-teman yang berharga, aku sungguh senang. Tidak ada lagi yang kurasa kurang, hidupku terasa lengkap," ujarmu lagi, mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku dan memandang lurus pada pemandangan di depan matamu. Lampu neon kota yang berkerlip di kejauhan bagaikan galaksi dengan sejuta pesona cahaya bintang dan melambai membuatmu terpesona.

"Hm, aku juga…" sahutku pelan, menatap lantai hitam pekat stasiun yang lengang itu.

Kau menghela napasmu sejenak, sebelum kembali memuntahkan segala yang ada dalam pikiranmu tanpa beban, "Sayangnya hidup tidak semudah itu."

Aku menggigit pipi bagian dalamku, "Kau benar…" lagi-lagi aku menyahut secara affirmatif.

"Seandainya waktu bisa terhenti, aku akan sangat senang untuk terus berada di antara kalian," kau kembali membuka suaramu. "Aku ingin terus bersama dengan kalian. Bersama-sama semuanya. Aku ingin kita semua tetap bersama-sama."

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga…" jawabku, dengan sedikit terbata.

"Sayangnya waktu adalah sesuatu yang di luar kuasa kita," kau berucap pelan. "Berusaha sekeras apapun, berdoa sebanyak apapun, waktu tak akan pernah terhenti."

"Aku tahu…" jawabku, dengan seluruh sisa tenagaku.

"Maafkan aku."

Tak dapat kuelakkan perih di dadaku, seolah sebilah belati menyayat hatiku tanpa sanggup kuelakkan.

Aku menelan ludah, memaksa tenggorokanku yang tercekat untuk menggetarkan pita suaraku dan menjawab, "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Aku. Kamu. Kita berdua melangkah mundur dari kenyataan yang terpampang di depan mata. Jika waktu memang tak dapat terhenti, maka biarkanlah ia bergulir dan menelan masa lalu dalam kenihilan.

"…Untuk segalanya," ujarmu tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Dapat kutangkap nada penuh penyesalan dalam kata-katamu, seperti halnya dapat kutangkap pandangan matamu yang menerawang jauh ke depan, entah kemana.

Mungkin yang kau pandangi adalah masa depan. Masa depan yang aku tidak tahu.

"Aku juga minta maaf," jawabku sesaat kemudian, memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan, "untuk segalanya."

Yang selalu terbayang di matamu hanyalah masa depan. Masa depan yang tak menyisakan tempat bagiku.

"Terima kasih…" ujarmu dengan setengah berbisik, "telah mengajarkanku tentang banyak hal. Memberiku begitu banyak kasih sayang selama ini…"

Deru angin malam yang menyapu koridor stasiun berlantai hitam pekat itu mengaburkan suaramu yang melemah.

Namun aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar kata-katamu.

Sebaris kalimat yang begitu berat bagiku, dan mungkin pula bagimu.

"…Aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu," kau kembali membuka suaramu.

Aku tak menyahut. Bergumam affirmatif tanpa sanggup menyahut. Lidahku kelu dibekukan angin malam musim dingin.

"Mengenalmu sungguh merupakan suatu hal yang terindah dalam hidupku," kembali kau mengutarakan isi hatimu tanpa ragu. "Kau akan selalu menjadi kenangan terindahku…"

Semanis apapun kata yang kau rangkai, sama sekali tak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Kata-kata manismu hanya membuat lidahku semakin kelu.

Kata-kata manismu hanya membuat otakku semakin buntu.

Kata-kata manismu hanya membuat hatiku semakin pilu.

"Seperti halnya semua kenangan indah," kau berujar dengan penekanan dalam setiap katamu.

Kerongkonganku terasa kering. Aku tidak mau dengar kelanjutannya.

"Seperti halnya semua kenangan indah," ulangmu tanpa memberiku pengampunan, "semua hal yang telah kita lalui bersama harus tersimpan rapat. Di sudut hati kita," kau kembali melanjutkan. Tak peduli bahwa kau telah menyakitiku.

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah saatnya kita menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkan pikiran kekanakkan kita. Kini saatnya kita menyongsong masa depan, menyimpan kenangan masa lalu jauh di dalam lubuk hati kita dan melangkah maju," ujarmu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Jika menjadi dewasa membuatku merasa sesakit ini, aku tidak keberatan terus hidup sebagai anak-anak yang tidak perlu memikirkan masa depan yang jauh terbentang di ujung sana.

"Tidak ada yang dapat menolak waktu yang bergulir," sahutmu seolah mendengar jeritan hatiku.

Aku tahu itu. Aku paham benar akan hal itu.

Pada akhirnya, setiap pesta akan berakhir. Orang-orang yang berkumpul dan bercanda tawa bersama, menikmati waktu bersama dan mengisi kekosongan hati bersama, pada akhirnya _harus_ berpisah ketika pesta usai. Itu _pasti_.

Aku mengerti betul akan hal itu.

Aku paham benar.

Namun hatiku tak dapat menerimanya.

Aku paham namun aku tak mampu menerimanya.

Mati-matian kutahan air mataku yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di matamu.

Karena aku, tidak ingin membebanimu.

Kalau jalan yang kau pilih adalah masa depan yang berbeda denganku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati melepasmu menuju masa depan pilihanmu.

Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan keegoisanku. Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan kelemahan hatiku. Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan cintaku kepadamu…

'_Maafkan aku,' _begitu katamu di senja hari musim dingin ketika kuutarakan perasaanku padamu.

'_Ada seseorang yang lain, yang kusukai…'_

Aku mengatupkan kedua kelopak mataku. Air mataku sungguh diluar kendaliku. Terus mendesak keluar melalui celah sudut mataku. Dengan seluruh kemampuanku mati-matian kutahan air mataku itu. Kutahan seluruh gejolak di dadaku dan perih di hatiku.

"Nanti…" suaramu yang mengalun lembut di telingaku memecah keheningan, "suatu saat nanti…seandainya takdir mempertemukan kita kembali…"

Aku mengangguk tanpa menunggumu menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Aku tahu apa yang hendak kau katakan. Aku tahu.

"Nanti akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya…"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Aku sangat mengerti bahwa tidak ada satu halpun yang dapat kulakukan untuk menggapaimu.

Aku paham benar tidak ada yang dapat membuatmu memalingkan hatimu darinya.

Dari dia yang kau sayang.

Tapi, aku juga tahu benar bahwa segala hal yang kita lalui bersama bukanlah suatu ilusi yang hanya merupakan bentukan dari kebohongan belaka.

Senyumanmu, tawamu, candamu, semua yang kita lalui bersama adalah suatu kenyataan. Kau menikmati hari-harimu dengan penuh berkah dan kenikmatan, begitu pula aku. Kita bersama-sama membagi cerita dan menuai kisah yang indah di antara kita.

Namun ketika aku tersadar, aku adalah anak perempuan dan kau laki-laki.

Kita tidak bisa seutuhnya menjadi sepasang sahabat sejati.

Maafkan aku.

Maaf aku suka padamu…

Kurasakan kedua kelopak mataku bergetar, kugigit bibir bagian bawahku yang membeku.

"Sakura…" kau membuka suaramu lagi. "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Aku tak menyahut.

"Sayonara…"

Tak berselang lama, kau pergi bersama dengan kereta malam yang membawamu jauh dariku. Kau pergi tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arahku. Kau pergi mengembangkan sayapmu menuju masa depan yang kau dambakan. Masa depan yang berkilau di depan matamu, yang selalu terbayang dalam anganmu. Yang tak menyisakan tempat bagiku untuk berada di sisimu.

Suara isak tangisku menjadi penutup dalam akhir dari jumpa kita di malam bersalju itu.

.

.

.

"Lho, Sakura ya?" sebuah suara nyaring membuatku tersentak dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Lamunan atas kenangan masa lalu yang begitu membekas dalam hatiku.

"Naruto, kamu sudah besar ya!" sapaku melambaikan tangan dengan senyum merekah di wajahku.

"Argh, jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil! Aku sudah berumur dua puluh lima, tahun ini!" ujarnya mendengus.

Aku tertawa geli, "Bagiku kau masih anak kemarin sore, yang merengut dan menangis di festival perpisahan SMU kita," ujarku dengan nada canda.

Pemuda berambut emas di hadapanku mencibir, dan membuat tawaku semakin kencang.

"Banyak hal telah berubah, Sakura!" ujarnya kemudian.

Aku menghentikan tawaku. Menatapnya lekat, kutarik sudut bibirku, "Ah ya…banyak hal telah berubah…"

Naruto yang kukenal adalah anak laki-laki penuh semangat dan gairah masa muda, selalu berbicara dengan lantang, dan bertindak duluan baru berpikir belakangan.

Namun sosok yang ada di hadapanku kini adalah ia yang tak kukenal. Seorang pemuda tanggung yang lebih berkomposur dan tenang.

Banyak hal telah berubah.

"Hm, yang lain belum datang?" Naruto celingukan.

Aku menggeleng, "Baru Chouji, dia sedang beli camilan di kios depan loket pintu barat," timpalku.

"Chouji? Wow aku tidak sabar melihatnya," Naruto membulatkan bibirnya. "Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya. Tujuh tahun. Tak terasa ya, Sakura?" ujarnya lagi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dapat kutangkap luapan berbagai macam perasaan tersirat di wajahnya. Kerinduan, kesedihan, kesenangan, perasaan sayang dan memilukan untuk berjumpa kembali dengan kawan lama.

Aku mengatupkan kedua kelopak mataku, mengangguk, "Benar, seperti kemarin saja kita tertawa sambil menangis di upacara kelulusan sekolah dan festival akhir musim dingin…"

Tentu saja bagiku itu baru seperti kemarin saja.

Karena hatiku telah membeku, di hari yang sudah lama berselang itu.

Di hari ketika kau dan aku menempuh jalan yang berbeda, masa depan yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat Sasuke."

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika namamu disebutkan.

"Dulu kau yang paling dekat dengan dia, apa kalian masih saling berkomunikasi?" dengan lugu Naruto bertanya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Rupanya walau ia telah banyak berubah, sesuatu dalam dirinya tak juga berubah. Ia tetaplah Naruto yang lugu dan tak berperasangka.

"Tidak..." jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

Kulihat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Ia sudah hendak bertanya lagi ketika sebuah suara menyeruak dengan lantang, "NARUTO!"

Kontan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, "Chouji!" ia berteriak girang dan menubruk pemuda bertubuh tambun yang tengah menenteng plastik besar berisi camilan di kedua tangannya. Chouji tertawa dan balas merengkuh pundak Naruto. Mereka tertawa penuh canda, kerinduan pada teman lama terluapkan.

Kerinduan pada kenangan lama.

Kerinduan akan masa lalu.

"Jangan," sebuah suara berbisik di belakangku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit pucat, tengah menatapku lurus-lurus. "Jangan mencari masa lalu. Semuanya sudah berubah, kita semua sudah tidak sama seperti yang dulu lagi…"

Aku tersentak bukan main.

Air mataku tak mampu kubendung lagi.

Aku tahu itu.

Aku tahu.

Tapi mendengarnya langsung di telingaku, mendengar seseorang mengatakannya padaku, sungguh merupakan sesuatu hal yang berat.

Bagaikan tamparan keras di pipiku.

Tamparan realita yang luar biasa berat hingga tak sanggup kubendung lagi.

Pertahananku hancur lebur.

Sontak aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku tak sanggup lagi menjadi kuat. Tak sanggup lagi menjadi kuat.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Sakura menangis?"

Samar-samar kudengar omelan Naruto dan Chouji pada Sai, dan kurasakan Naruto menepuk pundakku pelan, mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Sakura-chan, jangan cemas. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Walau kita semua telah banyak berubah, perasaan kita semua tetap sama. Baik aku, Chouji, si bodoh Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, dan yang lainnya, kita semua terikat oleh benang kasih sayang sebagai sahabat lama. Benang yang tak akan pernah putus sekalipun dimakan usia," Naruto berujar dengan lembut.

Ah…

Dia memang selalu seperti itu.

Selalu membuatku tenang, menghiburku, selalu memikirkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Ingin kukatakan padanya bahwa yang membebaniku atas masa lalu bukan hanya masalah 'persahabatan' belaka. Ada hal yang lainnya. Hal lain yang begitu berat hingga menorehkan luka yang dalam di hatiku semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu itu. Luka yang tak kunjung sembuh walau tujuh tahun telah berlalu.

Namun kutarik kata-kataku dan kutelan habis tak bersisa.

Semua hal tentang kau dan aku, akan selalu menjadi rahasia antara kita berdua.

Semua hal tentang kau dan aku, akan selalu menjadi kenangan yang berharga bagiku.

Kelak, di kemudian hari, ketika aku telah mampu berjalan tanpa terikat dengan masa lalu yang sudah lama berselang itu, aku akan mengenang semua hal ini dengan senyuman tulus di bibirku, dan aku akan tertawa geli atas kebodohanku di masa muda ini.

Entah berapa lama lagi waktu yang harus kulewati, hingga aku sampai di ujung rasa sesalku. Rasa sesal atas ketidak berdayaanku. Rasa lemah hati yang terkunci di masa lalu.

Namun seperti yang kau katakan, waktu tak akan pernah terhenti. Maka dari itu aku yakin, kebahagiaan yang lain tengah menungguku.

Kebahagiaan yang setiap hari akan membuatku sesak dengan cinta dan cahaya yang hangat. Kebahagiaan yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan hingga membuatku memicingkan mata dan tanpa terasa air mataku pun akan berjatuhan. Aku akan bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu, menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Semuanya akan menjadi kisah dongeng masa lalu antara kau dan aku.

Pasti.

Aku percaya itu.

Pasti akan ada kebahagiaan untukku.

.

.

Aku mengusap wajahku dan mengelap air mataku. Dengan senyum penuh harapan baru yang merekah di wajahku, kutatap sahabat-sahabat lama yang ada di hadapanku itu—Naruto, Chouji, Sai—satu persatu.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang menangis di resepsi pernikahan Sasuke hari ini, berarti masih bocah cengeng!" ujarku riang.

Sai dan Chouji menatap Naruto bersamaan, yang ditatap langsung menggerakkan tangannya dan protes, "Oi! Kalau melihat temanmu bahagia dan menempuh hidup baru, bukannya siapapun akan menangis terharu?" belanya dan diikuti tawa renyah dari Sai dan Chouji.

Aku mengatupkan kedua kelopak mataku, menikmati semilir angin pagi hari musim semi ini.

Tujuh tahun lalu, di tempat ini kau dan aku berdiri bersisian di malam musim dingin. Bersiap menyongsong masa depan yang berbeda. Melangkah menuju arah yang berlainan. Saat itu hatiku telah membeku bersama dengan kepergianmu.

Namun saat ini, di hari yang cerah dengan bunga bermekaran ini, aku telah mendapatkan kembali hatiku yang perlahan mulai mencair bersama dengan hangatnya mentari pagi hari. Bunga harapanku telah mekar semerbak bersama dengan kenangan masa lalu yang dihempaskan angin musim semi.

Aku akan meninggalkan masa lalu, dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap menuju masa depan yang cerah.

Aku tidak akan membebanimu.

Aku tidak akan pernah menengok pada masa lalu lagi. Aku akan menyimpannya rapat di sudut hatiku dan mengenangnya di kala kesendirianku, di kala aku terjatuh di jalan kehidupanku. Karena aku yakin, semua kenangan tentang dirimu akan menjadi kekuatan bagiku.

Kenanganku tentang dirimu, akan selalu tersimpan rapat dalam hatiku sebagai sebuah memento di hari yang dingin tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Orang yang telah melalui penderitaan yang mendalam dalam hidupnya, dan sanggup bangkit kembali dan melewatinya dengan dada yang terbusung dan langkah tegap, adalah orang yang kuat.

Sasuke, aku adalah orang yang kuat.

Untukmu, aku akan selalu menjadi orang yang kuat.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu membebaniku lagi.

Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan rasa kasihku padamu lagi.

Aku janji padamu, Sasuke.

Terima kasih atas segalanya.

Sayonara.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**End Note: **

Sebenarnya kisah ini sempat mau dijadikan ending dari Little Fire, tapi ketika saya kaji ulang, ide ini lebih cocok menjadi suatu ficlet yang berdiri sendiri.

(Ah iya, bukan berarti ending Little Fire bakal mirip ini, lho. Bisa jadi happy-ending SasuSaku atau malahan lebih tragis.. :p *author digebukin massa*)

Semoga fic ini cukup menghibur. Nantikan Little Fire dalam waktu dekat :)

.

**ETA:** Affirmatif merujuk pada tanda sepakat/ persetujuan atas sesuatu hal (biasanya pada percakapan atau pernyataan)

Trims buat _**Kaori a.k.a Yama**_ yang mengingatkan saya buat beri penjelasan.. Moga ga ada yang bingung lagi ^^

Review non-login untuk fic ini saya balas di Little Fire chapter depan, melihat para penikmat Memento adalah pembaca Little Fire juga.. (biar efisien) :)


End file.
